I miss you
by MernaMalfoySnape
Summary: Harry's out of school and he has a great job and a great life. But something's missing. Can he manage to stop the darkness that's slowly creeping into his life?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own anything! J. K Rowling does! hmph  
  
I miss you

Chapter 1:  
  
(I miss you, I miss you)

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

(Blink 182- I miss you)

* * *

"Phew! This has been the longest day of my life." The black haired 18-year old boy said to himself as he plopped on the bed and closed his eyes. "I better take a shower before I fall asleep." He said to himself once more.  
  
He stood up and took clean clothes from his closet and threw them on the bed. He walked by the window and noticed how clear the sky was that day. He stopped and opened the curtains wider. How he loved the sky when it was that clear. He could stare at it all day without getting bored. He smiled to himself. There were stars everywhere and the moon was full. He remembered the day he was sitting in the balcony with a certain blonde. They spent all night watching the sky. It was on a full moon day, just like this.  
  
The way the stars sparkles reminded him of his eyes, and the way they sparkle everytime he smiles. Oh how he missed him. He sighed and made his way to the bathroom to have his shower.

* * *

AN- Hey! This is my first Harry/Draco FF. I hope you like it. I know this chapter's short but I promise the next chapters are gonna be sooooo much longer. This one is just to see if you like it so I know if i should continue on with it or not. Please RR!!

* * *


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

I Miss you

Chapter II:

(Harry's POV)

I threw my clothes in a corner and slid into my semi-pool. The water was warm. I smiled to myself before relaxing in the water and leaning my head against the side of the pool. I sighed. I opened the tap with the vanilla scent. The smell quickly took over the whole bathroom.

When I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and pulled another one to dry my hair with and walked out the bathroom. While I was drying my hair the doorbell rang.

"Damn! Can't I have some rest!" I muttered all the way down to the door. I opened the door; a girl around my age was standing in the doorway. She had dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Err... Yeah?" I said in a deep voice.

She looked me up and down and smirked. Just then I realized I was with nothing but a towel around my waist.

"Hey. I'm your new neighbor. I wanted to check the neighborhood and you were my first stop. So aren't you gonna let me come in?" She said.

"Yeah come in." I stepped aside. She walked in and stood at the end of the stairs.

"You can sit in the living room... "I pointed to the first door at my left. "While I go change and come back."

She nodded and I watched get into the living room before sprinting up the stairs and into my bedroom. I wore my clean clothes that were already on the bed and pulled on the necklace that Draco gave me long time ago before running downstairs and into the living room.

The girl was looking at a framed picture of Draco and me that was on the table in front of the TV.

"Err... you didn't tell me your name."

She looked up and put the picture back down. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Elissa. Listen Harry, I came to talk to you about somethi..."

"Hold on! How did you know that my name's Harry?" I cut her off.

"That's what I was going to say." She said, a little annoyed. "I'm not your new neighbor... I came to talk to you about Draco. He..."

"What's wrong? Did something happen to him?" I cut her off again.

"Will you stop bloody interrupting me all the time?" She said, highly annoyed. "For the last three month, Draco has not been the same. I'm worried about him. After you broke up, he started getting distant from everybody and from me and that's saying something... we've been best friends for 18 years and he used to tell me everything. Now he's a complete different person. There's a party every single night in the manor now and it's awful. Draco started going to clubs and he met these people who turned his own house into one... except not everyone can go. I went to one of these parties and there were drugs and drinking and couples having sex in every corner. Every night someone has to strip and then have sex in front of everyone on a stage. It's awful Harry. You got to help him." She said in tears.

I looked at her... I couldn't believe what I just heard. Draco would never do these stuff. At least the Draco I knew wouldn't. I looked at the floor. I couldn't do anything anyways. He was the one who left me. What was I supposed to do?

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her.

"Go to him, Harry. Talk to him."

"But he's not going to listen to me..."

"He will, Harry. Maybe not from the first time but he will eventually. Harry, are you willing to do anything for Draco?" She looked at me expectedly.

Am I? I asked myself. I know that I'm willing to die for him if he gives me another chance.

"Yeah I guess..."

"Great! Then you'll come with me today, right? I'll come pick you up at 10 tonight. See ya."

And she apparated.

"Great!" I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to sleep for a while. I still had 4 hours before Elissa comes.


End file.
